La fièvre des loups
by Spy-Poudlard
Summary: Courte fanfiction comportant les personnages de la saga avec deux petits nouveaux. Si vous aimez les OS, les loups-garous et les lemons cette histoire est faite pour vous 8D


Bonjour tout le monde :D

Voici la première fanfiction que je partage avec vous, c'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'avantage d'un long OS mais c'pas grave ^^ J'espère que ça vous plairas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

**Rating :** M

**Praring : **

**Résumé :** June est une courageuse gryffondor qui profite à fond de son statut de lycanthrope. Drew est un fourbe serpentard qui n'assume pas sa nature le loup-garou. Tout deux sont radicalement posé pourtant en cette nuit de pleine lune leurs relations vont changer à jamais... ou pas.

**Disclaimer :** Drew, June et Enora m'appartiennent, les autres personnages sont de JKR **

**JUNE**

June éclata d'un rire guilleret, accompagnée par Luna et Ginny. Les trois amies se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour leur premier repas de la journée. Même si la jolie blonde aux yeux verts n'était pas pressée de se retrouver face à Rogue et ses potions imprévisibles elle était ravie de retrouver ses sœurs de cœur avant une heure de torture morale. Alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la grande porte une voix tailleuse se fit entendre:  
- Mais ne serait-ce pas les traîtresses a leur sang ?

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur dans un parfait ensemble. Ginny était furieuse, June méfiante et Luna perplexe. Le blond semblait avoir décidé de les prendre pour ses victimes matinales ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux lionnes.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas cette fouine arrogante de Malefoy ? Rétorqua la rousse.

La lueur moqueuse qui brillait dans les yeux du serpentard disparu et son regard se durcit tandis qu'il se plantait devant la gryffondor et la toisait. June se rapprocha discrètement de sa camarade, préférant éviter que les deux ennemis s'entre tue dés l'aube. Elle n'appréciait pas d'avantage le serpent que son amie mais là elle n'avait la motivation nécessaire pour une partie de joutes verbales et voulait en finir au plus vite.

- Attention Weaslette, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles... La menaça-t-il.  
- Je n'oublie pas au contraire. Le railla-t-elle en souriant.

Goyle et Crabbe qui étaient restés en retrait se rapprochèrent et toutes les alertes de June se mirent en marche en même temps. Son regard virevolta du serpent à ses acolytes à toute vitesse. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de la fouine qui se prépara à empoigner sa baguette magique. Sentant le danger arriver et surtout les ennuis elle décida d'intervenir quitte à se faire embrouiller par Ginny par la suite. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré et elle allait y mettre fin.

- Allons-y on a assez perdu de temps pour rien... Marmonna June.

Tout en parlant elle empoigna sévèrement la rousse dont les expressions se firent furieuses. Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais leur adversaire fut plus rapide que la rousse.

- Enfin quelqu'un ayant du bon sens ! Ricana-t-il.  
- La ferme, la fouine. Grogna June.

Plus agacée qu'énervée par le comportement immature du blond, elle décida de l'ignorer. Les trois filles pénétrèrent ensuite dans la grande salle et rejoignirent leur table dans un silence pesant. La jeune lionne sentit la tempête arrivée avant les premiers nuages et comme prévu l'orage éclata dés qu'elles furent assises.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu a pris le partie de ce... ce petit prétentieux de mes deux ! Cria-t-elle.

Son accusation se termina dans les aiguës et June grimaça.

- Afin d'éviter d'en venir aux coups, aux punitions et aux radotages...

Sa voix s'était fait lasse, Ginny se calme aussitôt. Les yeux toujours brûlants de colère, elle inclina cependant la tête, visiblement gênée.

- Désolé. Marmonna-t-elle.  
- Ne t'en veux pas, ce type est insupportable, à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de lui balancer ma main dans sa face de troll...

Ginny lui sourit, les deux amies étaient réconciliées.

- A la Hermione ! S'exclama Luna.  
- A la Hermione ! Reprirent les deux autres filles en pouffant.

La suite se passa dans la bonne humeur.

**DREW**

Le brun aux yeux noisettes écouta distraitement le récit de l'altercation entre Weasley fille et le prince des serpentards ainsi que l'intervention de Lewis. Les rapportages des querelles entre les maisons l'ennuyaient de plus en plus. Si cela l'avait amusé au début de sa scolarité désormais il ne voyait plus l'utilité de ces bavardages incessants, surtout quand il vit une jolie serdaigle disparaître de la salle en roulant du cul. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de jeter un regard à Blaise qui le fixait d'un air moqueur. Il sourit à son camarade puis se leva de table afin de se lancer tranquillement à la poursuite de la demoiselle. Il avait bien vu son regard sur lui et ses dents mordille sans cesse sa jolie bouche. Une bouche qu'il s'approprierait bien d'ailleurs. Avec une allure décontracté il retrouva la miss dans un couloir désert qu'il connaissait par cœur à force d'y passer de longs moments parfois très torrides. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage il s'approcha de la serdaigle et la plaqua avec une douce violente contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. La demoiselle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de sourire. Mi-timide, mi-tentatrice, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Avec une lenteur calculée il approcha ses lèvres du coup de son petit oiseau et laissa son souffle caresser sa peau. Elle laissa échappa un léger gémissement qui le fit sourire d'avantage. S'amusant à la torturer, il laissa son nez frôler sa gorge sans la toucher. Il était joueur, il serait bientôt l'heure, il allait la tenter afin qu'elle se précipite dans ses bras dés qu'elle le pourrait. Oh oui il allait s'amuser avec elle.

- Je ne crois pas que nous avons fait les présentations... Chuchota-t-il.

Elle frissonna et il en profita pour lui mordiller sa jolie gorge qui servirait bientôt à autre chose qu'à déglutir.

- Je m'appelle Enora. Murmura-t-elle.

Il la sentait fébrile tandis qu'elle se tenait tout contre lui et cela le ravi au plus haut point. L'excitation commençait à percer mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

- Nous allons nous revoir Enora. Lui glissa-t-il.

Il se retira et croisa son regard stupéfait. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller, non sans avoir déposé dans les mains de sa belle un papier ou s'affichait une proposition pour un rendez-vous nocturne.

**JUNE**

Comme elle s'y attendait la matinée fut longue et tout particulièrement l'heure auprès de Rogue durant laquelle elle dut faire équipe avec Drew Foster, le serpentard par excellence et Ginny écopa de Blaise Zabini pour son plus grand malheur. Si June et son coéquipier s'ignorèrent durant presque tout le cours, ne parlant que pour le strict minimum et évitant tout contact, Ginny et Zabini furent moins discret et les lions eurent droit au retrait de plusieurs points. Si elle bouillonnait de colère, elle s'étonna cependant que Foster ne cherche pas à la rabaisser alors qu'elle était une née-moldue et que Rogue s'acharnait sur sa maison, ce que la fouine aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais après tout les serpents étaient imprévisibles et bien trop tordus pour qu'elle parvienne à les comprendre alors elle décida de mettre cette étrangeté sur le compte de leur lunatisme permanent. L'après-midi fut bien plus sympathique, déjà parce qu'elle avait cours avec Hagrid et ensuite parce qu'elle allait retrouver Luna et Ginny pour sa dernière heure. La journée se termina donc dans une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue. Malgré tout, quand le dîner du soir fut terminé, June sut que la nuit ne serait pas aussi paisible. Après tout cette soirée la pleine lune serait présente et la morsure qu'elle avait reçut à ses onze ans par un loup-garou l'affecterait encore cette fois. Dumbledore l'avait peut-être sauvée des griffes du monstre et protégée à Poudlard, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Surtout qu'elle ne prenait pas les potions de Pomfresh. D'abord le gout était infâme et puis elle se sentait terriblement mal après mais surtout elle adorait se transformer. Courir la fourrure au vent dans la forêt, hurler aux étoiles, chasser sa propre nourriture. A son arrivée au château elle s'était enfermée plusieurs fois à double-tours dans la cabane hurlante, avalant l'immonde mixture et souffrant d'une terrible nuit blanche ou l'appel du sang ne s'arrêtait jamais. Mais un jour elle était arrivée trop tard, elle ne se souvenait pas exactement pourquoi mais ce dont elle se rappelait très bien c'est ce qu'elle fit du reste de sa nuit. La plus belle de toute sa vie. Les sensations quand elle prenait sa forme animale était merveilleuse, elle adorait la bestialité de sa seconde apparence, la puissance qu'elle ressentait en étant loup. Après cette expérience elle ne s'enferma plus jamais dans la cabane hurlante, n'avala plus jamais les potions de l'infirmière et parcourut les bois avec une joie enivrante. Si elle avait autrefois craint les pleines lunes, désormais elle avait hâte qu'arrive ce moment. June quitta ses amies aux abords du grand escalier, prétextant un devoir à finir à la bibliothèque. Elle ne s'était jamais résolue à leur dire, après tout elles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir et puis ça leur ferait peur. C'était trop compliqué, trop dangereux et trop personnel pour qu'elle leur en fasse part. Comment pouvaient-elles comprendre que la délicate amie qu'elle était ressente un plaisir sauvage à se comporter comme un vulgaire animal. C'était impossible, alors elle repoussait le moment des explications, marmonnait des mensonges éphémères pour se sauver la mise et partait aussitôt en toute hâte récupérer sa potion auprès de Pomfresh. Elle se dépêchait ensuite de rejoindre les bois et se débarrassait de la fiole et son contenu. Et si elle éprouvait des remords, quand elle aperçut la première étoile apparaître dans le ciel seule sa transformation compta et le reste disparu de ses pensées.

**DREW**

La journée lui avait paru interminable malgré quelques éclaircies dans ce paysage grisâtre. Comme il l'avait prévu Enora n'avait cessé de lui tourner autour avec une gêne enfantine qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il pressentait que son initiative du matin reposait en grande partie sur les persuasions de ses amies. Et surtout qu'elle était vierge. Et il raffolait tout particulière des jolies prudes. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fantasmes bizarres à ce sujet qui se passait en grande partie dans des lieux improbables. Mais de toute manière il avait des fantasmes bizarres tout court alors. I décida donc d'éviter la jeune effarouchée et de flirter avec tout ce qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait. Si ses paroles étaient pour une autre, ses regards ardents était pour elle. Il la vit rougir à plusieurs reprises et se dit qu'il avait hâte d'être ce soir. Quand le dernier repas se termina, il prit congé de ses compagnons de maison et alla rendre visite à Pomfresh afin d'obtenir sa potion spéciale pleine-lune. Et oui, la malchance avait voulu qu'il soit mordu par un loup-garou l'été dernier alors qu'il participait lors d'une de ses premières missions aux côtés des mangemorts. Coupé net dans le feu de l'action, jugé trop dangereux, reclassé à la paperasse. Une immense humiliation. A part lui, sa mère, le directeur, l'infirmière et le Maître personne n'était au courant. Un sang-pur souillé par un lycantrope ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de vérités qu'il aimait clamé haut et fort. Il se détestait, il détestait cet abruti de loup-garou, il détestait les nuits de pleine lune. Tout en avalant sa potion, il se rendit sur les lieux de son rendez-vous. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé, pour ne pas dire ordonné, de se rendre à la cabane hurlante quand l'astre serait rond mais il préférait encore mourir que de s'infliger une nouvelle humiliation. A défaut il avait choisit un autre moyen pour calmer ses pulsions lunaires. Se cloîtrer dans une chambre obscur avec la première venue jusqu'au petit jour. Il évacuait ainsi toute sa bestialité à travers le sexe, un délicieux échappatoire à son gout. Et cette nuit ne ferait pas exception, surtout sur sa partenaire se trouvait être une jeune vierge très attirante.


End file.
